Lone Faces- Aro Volturi- 1
by poison-and-pixiedust
Summary: "You can't just drag someone from their home and not expect a bitch slap!" / Aro Volturi had been waiting thousands of years for her. She was most certainly worth the wait / WARNING: BDSM, VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

Marie Diaz never asked to be turned into a vampire, although she could see the benefits- like that fact it kept her from returning to jail. There were other benefits of course, the speed, the strength, the mate.

Marie found she quite liked the idea of a soulmate. They're meant to be perfect for you. To love you unconditionally. She found she craved that. Love. She'd lacked it in her human life, and in her vampire life she was alone.

Marie Diaz had been twenty-one for two years. Certainly impressive. She'd lived in the USA until she didn't anymore. After her human life, she found herself despising the country of her birth. This prompted her move. She chose Spain.

So, perhaps Spain isn't the best place for a sparkly vampire, but Marie rolled with it. Marie rocked not being noticed. She enjoyed her invisible existence, she simply watched from the shadows. During her time watching, something shifted in Spain, something dark and sinister.

Marie found she'd never want to participate in the vampire wars. But that left her to simply watch. It was a sight she'd gladly never see again.

* * *

Marie never knew about the Volturi. Well, at least until she found four vampires in her home. They dragged her out, and (obviously bored of her struggling) used the youngest boy's power to numb her senses. If Marie wasn't freaking out she'd have made a snarky comment about how she only enjoyed sensory deprivation in bed. But she was, so she didn't.

When Marie regained her senses her automatic response was to hit the closest person to her. The man before her looked shocked once she had slapped his left cheek hard enough for delicate cracks to appear.

The room was filled with a stunned silence. Feeling uncomfortable, and pretty certain she was going to die, Marie became defensive, "You can't just drag someone from their home and not expect a bitch slap!"

The whole room snapped out of its shock when the man before her burst into peels of delighted laughter.

"Brother?" They angry looking blonde queried. The man stopped laughing in favour of staring at Marie. Just staring.

After several minutes of silence, in which Marie grew more and more uncomfortable with the attractive man's staring. She scanned her eyes over the man appreciatively. He was certainly attractive. His hair was long and chocolate brown and Marie had the distinct urge to braid flowers into it. His eyes blazed the same scarlett as Marie's own, although his skin was much paler.

Awkwardly, Marie peered around the man in front of her to the two men still sat on the thrones. The one on the left had a soft smile on his face. He appeared completely at ease. Angry blonde, who was sat on the right, was tense and alert. She glanced between the two men, "Umm," Marie hesitated, "I think I broke him?" She glanced worriedly at the staring man.

The peaceful man raised his eyebrows at her, "How odd," He commented dreamily, "It is as if you do not feel the bond." Angry blonde's gaze snapped to his. As if he'd received some kind of answer, he relaxed in the throne, expression calm instead of a thunderstorm.

"Bond?" Marie questioned. "Do you mean the tingly feeling in my hand or the fact I want to rip my own hand off for hurting him?" Blondie snorted with amusement.

A half smile tugged it's water onto Tranquility's lips, "Both." He answered.

"Right," Marie drew out the word. "So how d'you know we're bonded (ya know, before I confirmed it)?"

"My gift," Tranquility shifted in his throne, full attention on Marie, "Is to see relationships, bonds, between people."

"Oh," Marie nodded. "That's pretty cool."

Tranquility smiled at her, "Do you have a gift?" He inquired.

Marie nodded, her expression seemingly sincere, "I can sass anyone into oblivion." A chuckle broke from Tranquility's lips. "Would you like a demonstration?" She gave him a sickly sweet innocent smile.

Tranquility grinned at the cheeky twinkle in her eyes, "If you would."

"Of course." Marie nodded, "A good example would be to tell Blondie to wipe the smug smile off of his face, nobody needs arrogance from a bottle blonde." Maria converged sighing and tutting in her teasing.

Blondie merely raised his eyebrows with an unimpressed expression, "Did you just imply my hair is not it's natural colour?"

"No," Marie denied bluntly, "I straight up said it's dyed."

Blondie gaped at Marie as if she were some unknown creature. Tranquility laughed joyously, it echoed in the stone room. Suddenly Tranquility and Blondie are next to Stares-a-lot. "I am Marcus," Tranquility introduced, taking Marie's hand and placing a delicate kids on it. "These are my brothers: Caius-" He gestured at Blondie, who gave her a smile and a head nod (Marie figured he probably wasn't angry), "And Aro." Finally Stares-a-lot blinked and stepped towards Marie.

He took Marie's hand and bowed, "Mio amore." He greeted, placing a soft kiss on Marie's hand before straightening up. He gestured theatrically around them. His voice echoed, "Welcome to Volterra!"

"Great," Marie drawled out. She shifted her weight to her right left and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why was I brought here in the first place?"

A shadow clouded over the trios faces. Aro sighed, "There are, ah, unfortunate events occurring in Spain-"

"You mean the wars?" Marie interrupted. Aro sagely nodded, "What's that got to do with me?"

Caius began to speak next, "Such wars are illegal-"

"Yeah I'd hope so, they're horrible." Marie scoffed.

"And as the upholders of the law," Caius continued as if she'd never interrupted, "It is our job to catch all involved, so we are having, ah, meetings."

Marie raised her eyebrows with an unimpressed expression, "You mean interrogations." She rolled her eyes, "You know, you could just knock on the poor and be like: 'Vampire police! Will you come with us to Volterra for questioning about the wars?' Then if they try to run away do the knocky out thing." She waved her had in the general direction of the quartet who had abducted her.

Caius gaped at her. Marcus smirked with amusement, whilst Aro laughed loudly. Quiet snickers could be heard around the echoing stone room. That reminded Marie to actually look around.

The ceiling was high, leaving a great expance above their heads. Intricately painted angels and demons were painted on it, and Marie found herself curious as to how they did it. The room was large, almost circular. People were stood around the room, identical black cloaks over their shoulders, intricate identical clasp hold them together: a circle with a 'V', two red jewels and a coat of arms.

Whilst Marie studied the room Aro took the time to study her again. She was of Hispanic decent, he was certain. She had glossy brown hair that almost looked black. Her eyes were a pretty burgundy. That worried him slightly. He knew that her eyes should be the same bright scarlett as his own and the darkening was due to lack of feeding. She enticed and entrapped him simply by existing. He was in awe.

When her eyes focused on him again, Aro held out a hand, "May I?" Marie stared at his hand.

The mate bond screamed he would never harm her, but she simply didn't understand what he was asking. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion, a slight frown on her lips, "May you what?" She inquired.

Aro smiled at her, Marie's lips automatically smiled too. She loved his smile, she decided. She also decided that finding your soulmate could make anyone into a sap so she'd simply have to deal with all the sentiment she was feeling.

"My gift," Aro explained, "Is to see everyone thought a person has had with the touch of a hand."

Marie considered this for a minute. She'd have to trust him greatly to allow it, and it startled her considerably to acknowledge that she did indeed trust him that much. 'Stupid, wonder mate bond,' She thought to herself. With minimal hesitation she placed her hand in Aro's.

Aro was enraptured by what he saw. Her thoughts ranged like a vibrant rainbow, or sparkling fireworks. He found himself wishing to laugh at every snarky thought she had, and cry at every negative one. He watched her blurry human life, and her lonely transition into vampirism. He felt physically sick at her childhood, people's constant words of her being no good. Burning rage flared through him at the knowledge she was left alone to transition. He was awed at her self control and saddened at how lonely she had been after it. Finally, he got to the wars, the whole reason for this escapade. Her saw her thoughts of the torn apart bodies and the acrid burning smell. Wars were forbidden for many reasons, mostly due to their cruelty and death tolls. He watched as Marie had watched. It was as if all of the answers were displayed in her mind. She was the most observant person he'd ever met, logical and clever too.

Once the thoughts had finished, he dragged Marie into a strong hug. She was slightly startled, yet relaxed almost immediately into her mate. In a tone that only the three brothers, and Marie, could hear, Aro explained what he saw. Aro spoke quickly and quietly in Italian and Marie found his voice soothing her into a highly relaxed state of mind.

"Dearest ones." Aro finally addressed the whole room. "It appears we have a new lead on the Spanish wars. My brothers have all of the information necessary. I will be indisposed for the next few days," Marie's lips quirked up at that, "So I wish you all well and safety until I see you again." Marie found that cute. It was his own adorable way to tell his coven, his family, he cared for them and would miss them in the days he would not see them. "Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri." Aro called. Suddenly Marie's abductors were before her. "Marcus and Caius will explain your mission. Be safe, dear ones."

Felix gave Aro a grin, "We will-"

"Don't worry for us, enjoy your time off." Demetri continued his mate's sentence.

Alec and Jane spoke as one, "Congratulations, Aro." Marie smiled, it ringed her of an odd family.

Aro smiled at the guard before placing his hand on Marie's back, "Shall we congregate to my rooms?" He implied that there was only one answer he wished to hear. With a small smile, Marie nodded. Aro led her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Aro led Marie through the beautiful crafted stone hallways at vampire speed. Within moments they were outside his rooms. Aro openned the door for Marie with a flourish, he was not ashamed to admit that his eyes trailed her ass. His mate looked utterly tantalising in the outfit she wore. Possessiveness coursed through his veins, knowing other people got to see her like this. He took a moment to calm himself, he knew from her thoughts that she enjoyed wearing these types of clothes and he would not get in the way of her happiness. She wore a sheer and flowered lace white, skin tight shirt (the neckline of which plunged bellow her breasts), light blue denim shorts and white lace wedges. Aro was highly aware of how beautiful she looked.

As they entered Marie looked around at the large open room. She was slightly surprised to see a bed, but then she figured Aro had been awaiting a mate for a very long time. Carved wooden chests were placed around the room, along with several matching wardrobes and cupboards. A full body mirror was displayed, it had the same intricate carvings and dark wood as the other furniture. The walls were a plain beige. There was a couch, chairs and a television on one side of the room, and a very large desk and office chair were placed on the other. Overall, Marie liked it.

Next to Aro, in this majestic room, Marie felt inadequate. The melancholy frown did not go unnoticed by Aro.

The Volturi king wrapped his arms around Marie's waist, giving her a hug from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "What is wrong, amore?" He asked in a low voice, worry pumping through him.

"Maybe I should leave?" Marie attempted to pull away from Aro, who in turn growled and pulled her back towards him. "I won't be good enough for you." Marie babbled (what she believed was reasonably), "I'm nothing."

"You are not nothing." Aro stated firmly, spinning her in his arms so that she faced him. Aro used one hand to lift her chin gently so that he could stare into her beautiful eyes, "You are a queen. Why would you think such things?" He asked the question he'd already seen the answer to- he wished to know if she trusted him enough to tell him.

"When I grew it was made very clear to me that I had nothing and would be going nowhere in life." Marie shrugged almost helplessly.

Aro choked back the enraged snarl that clawed to leave his lips. He put on a perfectly crafted smirk, and in a soft teasing voice commented, "Well I suppose it is a good thing this isn't life."

Marie chewed at her lip, unsure of herself, "I'm not exactly an old vampire. I can't just push my human memories away that easily."

"Then let me help you forget." Aro placed a kiss on her forehead, "Let me show you how much I love you," He kissed her left cheek, "La mia amina." He kissed her right cheek. Marie whined lowly in the back of her throat before smashing her lips to Aro's.

Aro quickly took control of the kiss and Marie submitted with out a fight. A low groan of happiness left Aro at the gesture. Aro clutched the back of Marie's head with his right hand, keeping it still as he firmly and diligently ravaged her mouth. Marie was happy to give up her control to Aro, it calmed her roaring mind. Her hands were scrunched into fists around his white shirt, screwing it up and imprinting wrinkles. She clung to him like he was her only life line.

Aro flutter his other hand up Marie's stomach, until it reached the lowly cut v-neck of her top. His left hand slid in. Due to the shape of her shirt Marie couldn't wear a bra, and Aro enjoyed the unobscured passage to her chest. He massaged her breasts firmly, tweaking, pulling and pinching Marie's nipples. Aro revelled in learning the different noises she made in reaction to his minstrels.

Aro finally released Marie's head, trailing his hand down her back, to her pert ass. His hand cupped her ass, massaging it slowly, before pinching it with no warning. Slowly he massaged it again. Marie's dazzled brain half expected him to pinch her ass again, instead, Aro gave it a hard slap. He chuckled sexily at the moan that left her mouth.

Aro trailed his lips down Marie's skin to her neck. Marie's mind grew even more clouded as he caressed her neck with his lips. Aro was in full control. Aro hummed against Marie's neck, the vibrations sending shocks of arousal straight to her pussy.

Aro smirked against the skin of her neck as she tilted it to give him further access. "I quite like this shirt." Aro commented with an amatory tone. He separated each word with soft caressing kisses up and down her neck. He punctuated the statement with a sharp sideways tug on her nipple which pulled her breast from the confinement of her shirt. Arousal shot through Aro at the loud guttural moan that passed through Marie's lips at the action. He gave her no time to regain her senses as he sent a sharp slap down on her ass. Marie was lost in waves of dizzying pleasure.

Aro trailed his lips down down Marie's neck and chest, kissing slowly onto the one he'd been massaging. His left hand moved away from her breast and up to her hair, tugging at it in a harsh sensual way. His hand hadn't even left Marie's breast by the time his lips took over. He nibbled around her areola torturously. Marie squirmed and whined until Aro finally pulled her nipple into his mouth. He sucked and licked and bit at it as Marie moaned dazedly.

Marie's hands gripped at Aro's hair, needing something to centre her. "Please," She begged, not completely sure what she was was begging for.

Aro looked up at her as he pulled his head back, "Please what, amore?" He mocked with a pleased smirk.

Marie's eyelids were drooped with pleasure, "Fuck me." She breathed. Aro didn't need telling twice as he lifted her up, lips ravaging her own again.

Aro slammed her onto the bed and ripped off her shorts, "I'll buy you a new pair." He promised. Marie found she was too blissed out to care. Aro was more careful whilst pulling off her shirt- he really did like it. Marie kicked off her shoes whilst tugging off Aro's clothes. Finally, he slowly removed her tantalising lace thong.

Aro was careful with her, even though he was overrun with desire. His hand searched the bedside draw as he kissed her. He pulled out the lube, coating his fingers in it. He teased her with his fingers, making sure she was sufficiently lubricated before applying some to himself.

Finally prepared, he gave in to Marie's pleads. He gently teased his way inside of her. Before long she was pleading whining moaning and writhing for him to go faster and harder. He happily acquiesced. His fingers found her clit mercilessly toying with it, whilst his lips found her right breast.

Marie clawed at Aro's back as she writhed with pleasure. Her thoughts weren't quite mush, they were simply full of him. Her Aro. Her senses were in overdrive but it didn't stop her noticing the care he took with her, the love he was showering her with. She adored him. He worked her body to orgasm but didn't once stop his motions. Marie was screaming with extascy.

A helpless whine overcame her as Aro pulled out, but he gave her no time to think of it, because his face was already low on her body, caressing her pussy with his tongue. Marie gripped the sheets, ripping holes in them as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth. It seemed like there was no pause between one moan and the next. Soon she was screaming her pleasure again. He didn't give her time to come down from that high, sending her over the edge again, and then again and again. Finally, he kissed up her body, until she could taste herself on his lips. Teasingly he entered her again, and her moans were refuelled. He pounded into her adoringly until they both flew over the edge. They lay panting for several minutes, Aro's arms protectively wrapped around Marie.

Eventually Aro rose. He carefully cleaned them both up with a warm cloth. Aro collected three blood bags. Blood bags were horrible in taste, but after such vigorous activities the couple needed sustenance. He got two bags for Marie because she was hungry previous to their exploits.

"Drink," He softly commanded holding a bag to her lips. Within minutes all three bags were empty and in the trash. Aro got back into the bed, wrapping his arms around Marie. "You did so well, amore." He whispered comfortingly to her, "I am so proud of you." A smile ghosted exhaustedly across Marie's lips. She was certain that if she were human she'd be asleep. "I love you." He told her sincerely, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." She admitted, she'd never regret those words or take them back.

For the next few hours they stayed in their embrace, talking and getting to know each other. They were both terribly in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a week later Aro pulled on some trousers. He kissed Marie's forehead. "I'll be right back."

"With clothes!" Marie called with a cheeky grin.

Aro chuckled. "With clothes." He agreed.

Aro was gone for a few seconds before he returned holding black fabric and black high heels. "Heidi said you could borrow them, they're your size." Aro explained. Marie ran over to him, kissed his cheek before dressing quickly. The dress fit well. It was black, with mesh long sleeves and embroidery across the shoulders.

Aro sauntered up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. "Bella, mia cara." He complimented, placing butterfly kisses up her neck.

Marie laughed and spun away, "Now if you do that we won't be leaving the bedroom."

Aro gave her a heated, predatory smirk, "I see no problem with that."

Marie tutted at him mockingly. "You need to go to work." She scolded teasingly. Aro stalked towards her. With echoing laughter Marie sprinted off, her love hot on her heels.

The hush of the throne room was interrupted by joyous laughter. The gathered vampires' heads all whipped in the direction of the noise, seeing Marie being chased by Aro. The chase was ended by Marie sitting on Aro's throne, legs lounging over one of the arms.

"Oh look, you're at work." Marie grinned. Aro growled making her laugh boisterously.

"Brother?" Marcus commented with raised eyebrows. He took in Aro's state of undress; naught but a pair of trousers adorned his body. Aro scowled at his brothers.

Marie fake pouted at her mate. In a very patronising voice she said, "Aw, poor baby, had to get up and go to work. What a shame." Aro growled again. Marie just giggled.

Aro stalked towards his throne with the agility of a predator hunting prey. Marie stared at him witha bored expression on her face, curious as to what he planned on doing. The moment he reached the throne he lifted her, spun around, sat regally on his throne with Marie sat sideways on his lap, all in one fluid motion. Marie smirked at him as she settled against his chest.

Marie watched carefully but unobtrusively around the court. It was quite easy to tell that they were one big family by the way they interacted. Chelsea and Heidi laughing at each others escapades. Chelsea subtly keeping part of her senses on Afton, ensuring her sub was well and comfortable. The way Santiago and Caius carefully kept an eye on Corin, lest she drop into little space with no one to catch her. Renata's fussing and muttering over the welfare of all the coven members- the Kings and herself included.

What was more interesting was when the atmosphere completely changed upon the entrance of Jane- a forwarding to the fact the others were bringing prisoners in in a moment.

Aro silently checked Jane over for injuries (there were none), before he elegantly rose, sitting Marie on his throne like the queen she was. He then stood at the front of the three thrones ready to great their guests. Marcus' expression shuttered into a look of weary boredom, and Caius into a sneer of anger. Everyone else's face went blank.

Renata immediately moved to stand to the left and slight behind Aro's throne. From this position she could shield protect the kings and queen. The others lined either side of the throne room, ready to defend their home and family. Jane stood to the right of the thrones, soon to be joined by Alec, Demitri and Felix, who had just dragged the prisoners in. This was the show they put on for the world. These were the law upholds of the vampire race.

The evidence plus some mind searching condemned the group to their deaths, leaders of a spiteful war. Heidi disappeared once the bodies were burnt, content with her families safety. Aro replaced himself on his throne, Marie in his lap. Once again she watched the interactions, changed since Heidi left and the quartet arrived.

Chelsea joined Santiago, both ribbing at each other in only a way siblings were capable of. Demitri and Afton were joking about, Demitri seeming to keep one sense on Corin, whi was being fussed over by Felix, Alec and Jane. All the while, Renata was floating between Demitri, Felix, Alec and Jane, worrying over them and ensuring they were well. Through all this the kings watched over their coven.

It was not long later that a heavenly scent pitched at her nose.

"Patience." Aro whispered, nipping at her ear, as he felt her tense in anticipation. Heidi sauntered in with a group of human tourist at her back. Within moment the feast began.

After they had all eaten their fill they retreated to one of the many living rooms.

Corin was such a sweet thing, especially in her headspace, as she sat on Caius' lap. Caius and Alec were cooing over her as caregivers are wont to do. It was an adorable sight. Marcus was lounging with Demitri, Renata and Chelsea, debating some scientific discovery or another. Santiago and Felic were laughing boisterously in the corner. Aro had abandoned her to play chess with Jane. Okay, maybe not abandoned - he had checked that she was fine for him to go.

Timidly, Marie stepped up to Afton and Heidi, the only other submissives in the room, who were doing the only thing that held her interest - watching Netflix.

"Mind if I join you?" She smiled wryly.

Afton beamed at her, as Heidi gave a cheeky smirk, "That depends-" laughter flickered in her eyes, "You gonna join the Kickass, Badass Subs Club?" She queried.

"I'm the fucking queen of it." Marie shot back with a grin. Afton burst out laughing, Heidi's bell like peels joining him seconds after. Marie joined the on the couch to watch Friends. This was her family now, and she loved it.


End file.
